Cursed Rose
by Explosions and Gray Writing
Summary: When Cotton the Eevee is taken by a group called The Roses, led by Thorn, a malicous Roserade, a small group of eevee's evolutions form (along with one tagalong) on a search for her- and Thorn's going down, if they have anything to say about it. A co-write by Graywhisper and ExplosionsAreFun
1. Chapter 1

Cheerful sun shone down on the clearing at the forest's edge. A small breeze blew through the air, cooling off Eterna Forest's occupants and making it a lovely day for relaxing outside. Down in the clearing, many Eeveelutions were strolling around in their daily activities, taking full advantage of the temperate weather. Some simply did nothing, enjoying the weather in different ways, such as sunning or just simply chatting with friends.

Gray the Espeon and Storm the Jolteon sat near the edge of camp, watching the daily activities of the others, chatting with each other and generally just enjoying the day. Across the camp, they could see an Umbreon skulking in the shadows while an energetic Leafeon bounced about him urgently.

"Hey, look," Storm commented. "It's Spite and Cedar. Seems like Cedar is trying to get Spite to engage in life again." The Jolteon shook her head, disgusted. "I wonder why he even bothers."

The Espeon tilted her head, watching the Leafeon and Umbreon with curiosity. "Spite isn't so bad," she said slowly. "Once you know him better."

Storm looked at her sister. "I always wonder what good you can see in him," she said.

Gray flushed, ears drooping slightly, but quickly recovered. "I always wonder why you can't see the good in him."

Storm rolled her eyes, smirking. "Just keep trying. I'm sure you'll master those comebacks eventually." Gray pulled a face as the Jolteon laughed.

Suddenly, a young Eevee darted up to the two, her face lit up with excitement. "Gray! Storm! Mom's letting me out into the forest today, all by myself!"

"That's great, Cotton!" Gray said eagerly, happy to escape her awkward situation. "Off to try and find a fire stone again?"

"Yup." The Eevee said cheerily. "I just know there's one out there somewhere, waiting for me. I'm gonna find it, I have to!"

"Okay, but just be careful." Storm broke in. "Don't wander too far off, or you'll get lost."

"I won't," Cotton insisted. "I'm not stupid, you know."

Gray smiled. "If you're gonna go out there yourself, you've got to be responsible. Don't eat any strange Berries, okay?"

"Alright."

"Promise?" both of the elder sisters asked at the same time.

"I promise. I'll see you guys later!" The Eevee scampered off, darting into the forest without a backward glance.

The two watched her go with concern.

"Oh, how I wish she had wanted to be an Espeon, a Leafeon, or maybe even an Umbreon." Gray shook her head. "All we would have had to do was take her to the moss rock, located in this very forest."

"I'm glad she didn't want to be an Umbreon." Storm curled her lip. "I would have thought of Spite everytime I saw her."

"Maybe if that happened, you would get used to his existence." Gray shook her head, stood up, and walked away.

* * *

"Gray! Wake up!" The Espeon raised her head sleepily, opening her eyes to make out the blurry figure of Storm.

"What..?" She asked slowly.

"It's Cotton!"

"What about her?" Gray was slightly more awake now, sitting up.

"She's gone!" She could see her own panic mirrored in the Jolteon's eyes as she stood up.

"What do you mean?!"

"She-" Storm took a breath. "She never returned from her search in the forest! Gray, Cotton's gone missing!"

* * *

end of prologue- just putting them both here.

* * *

Night gazed over the gathered Eeveelutions. "We have recently found out Cotton is missing."

There were a few audible gasps from the ones that didn't know. "So we have decided to send a few of our members to find her."

Storm, who was sitting next to Gray near the edge of the crowd, blinked and wondered who it would be. Gray was wondering the same. No one had told her anything about it, and for Palkia's sake, she was her sister.

"Aqua, you will be on this team."

Aqua grinned and got up with a snide look on her face. "I will lead if you wish, Night."

"That will not be necessary," Night said.

Aqua had an angry look on her face and a few young Eevees laughed.

"Cedar."

The leafeon looked up from his conversation with Spite. He also stood up excitedly.

"Spite."

He flicked an ear, annoyed, and stood up with his brother.

"Storm and Gray."

The sisters glanced at each other and stood.

"Gray, you will lead the party in search of Cotton. Please find her."

Gray could feel Aqua's gaze on the back of her head. "Yes sir..." she said to the Umbreon in charge.

* * *

"Okay, Team! Let's get going!"

Storm raised a paw.

"Yes, Storm?"

"We're missing someone."

"Oh, yeah..." Gray sighed. "Could you find her, Storm?"

"Okay. AQUA, GET YOUR SOGGY FISHTAIL BUTT OVER HERE!"

Cedar started laughing. Gray flicked her tail, annoyed. "I meant get off of your rear end and look for her."

"It worked!" Storm said as Aqua entered the clearing they were in.

"How rude!" she said with a glance at Storm. "At least I have a tail," she said.

"At least I'm not a fish!"

Aqua growled and flicked her tail in Storm's face. "Anyway, where are we going? What direction?"

"We're still missing someone!" Storm said dramatically.

"Who now?"

"Spite! The Umbreon! Your _love_!" She said 'love' with a grin.

Gray flicked her tail, embarrassed. "He's here, he was just saying goodbye to his mom."

"Oh, he misses his mommy..." Storm said and started giggling.

"Will you shut up?" Gray sighed.

Then Spite went over to join them. He didn't say anything as Cedar ran over and started chatting aimlessly.

"Okay, that's everyone, let's go!" Gray said and started walking in a random direction.

"Gray? Heard of a thing called a nose? I have, and I smell Cotton over here."

Gray turned around and marched in the way that Storm indicated, the exact opposite direction of where she had been going.

* * *

"I'm tired and sleepy!" Aqua yawned as the moon rose into the sky. "Let's take a rest near that stream!"

"No, we can keep going. I think there's a cave around here."

"Did your Psychic Abilities tell you that?" Aqua said with a smirk. "Anyway, I'm going to the river."

Storm darted up and whispered in Gray's ear, "Now's our chance." She then darted away at full speed.

Gray watched her sister speed off. "Where's she going in such a hurry?" Aqua said. "Anyway, we're going over here now."

Gray glanced back over at Aqua, then the slowly fading dust trail of Storm.

"Bye bye!" Gray called, darting after the Jolteon with Spite and Cedar close behind.

* * *

**Hi there! I'm ExplosionsAreFun, and I wrote Chapter one!**

**My friend Graywhisper wrote the prologue. (Both of these are in this same pagechapter thingummy. I think you can tell when prologue stops and chapter one begins- our writing styles are different.)**

**So, yes, if you liked it be sure to review, PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gray sprinted after her sister, Aqua's protesting cries slowly fading as she distanced herself from the whiny Vaporeon.

"Hey! Where do you think you guys are going?! You know I don't like running!"

Gray could just picture Aqua flicking her tail disdainfully as she yelled. Holding back a snicker, she tried vainly to catch up with Storm. Her sister was much faster than her.

She squinted into the darkness in front of her, managing to make out the bright spot of color in front of her that was Storm, a ways ahead of her. Twice, she tripped over the roots of nearby trees. Once, she managed to smack head-first into a tree.

When she finally caught up to the rest of the group, she was exhausted and gasping for breath. Spite, Cedar, and Storm were gathered in the cave she'd known wasn't too far away from the river they'd abandoned Aqua at.

Cedar was in a similar condition, while Spite was relaxing just inside. Storm was waiting for her as far away from Spite as she could get while still staying at the entrance of the cave. Her pelt was still lit up and sparking with electricity, creating a dim light source for the rest of the group.

"About time you showed up!" Storm said as Gray stumbled inside. "We've been waiting here for like, 2 minutes!"

Gray shot her a glare, managing to respond. "You know... I'm not fast."

Storm laughed. "Yes, yes I do."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not much faster than you are." Cedar offered. "And I can't see very well, either. I think I must have tripped at least a dozen times."

"Not to mention all the times you fell into bushes or smacked into trees..." Spite said.

Cedar flushed. "Well, I won't lie, that _did_ happen..."

Gray sat down, leaning against the cave wall as Cedar began to ramble on about his own clumsiness, attempting to catch her breath. She looked around the cave, not that she could see anything, but just for the sake of something to do, and found Spite, watching her. As soon as she met his gaze, he immediately turned away.

"Alright guys." She broke in. "We should get some sleep. Long day tomorrow. Probably longer than today has been."

A few mutters echoed around the cave as the others agrred.

"Spite, I assume you already scouted out the cave?"

"Yes. There is a dip in the ground a little farther in that can serve as a place to sleep. Though, if you go too far, there are a bunch of Zubat and Geodude."

"As with every cave." Storm muttered.

"Lead us to it." Gray ignored Storm, standing up. "It's not like we've got any other options."

"Why not sleep outside? Under a bush or something?" Cedar asked.

"And how much cover is a bush gonna give us?" Storm asked.

Cedar sighed. "Not much, but I'd rather be sorrounded by nice _grass_ Pokemon than Zubats."

"What, like Roselia?"

"Roselia are mean." Cedar said seriously. "One time, I tripped and fell into one, and it poisoned me. Just because I tripped into it."

"I would do the same thing if I was a Roselia." Storm snickered.

Gray tuned out Storm and Cedar as they argued, following Spite.

"It's right here." He said, making her stop. "Directly in front of us."

"Thanks." She attempted to look down, but Storm was far away enough that she couldn't make it out. "I can't see anything, so I would have fell."

"I know." He said, stepping forward into the dent in the ground. Gray followed hesitantly, standing next to Spite as he laid down, his eyes the only things that were visible to her when she looked down.

Storm and Cedar stopped at the edge of the depression, outlined in the electricity crackling through the Jolteon's fur.

"We have to sleep _here_?" Cedar asked in disbelief.

Gray sighed. "Didn't you two just argue about this?"

"Yes." Storm cut in.

"Well I didn't realize that it was going to be _this_ bad." Cedar sniffed.

"It's not that bad." Gray said. "Now settle down and go to sleep."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Gray?" Storm smirked. "Go on, settle down."

Gray shifted uncomfortably, suddenly realizing that she was standing directly next to Spite.

"Actually, on second thought, let Cedar sleep next to Spite. I don't want to be touching either of them when I fall asleep." Storm curled her lip.

Gray sighed in relief, but couldn't bring herself to look at Spite as she took her place between Cedar and Storm. though she could feel his eyes boring into her back as she fell asleep.

* * *

Gray woke early the next morning. She hadn't slept well the previous night, her dreams troubled with images of Cotton, alone, lost, and afraid. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she still felt exhausted.

Looking around, Cedar and Storm were still asleep. She couldn't see Spite, though she suspected he was awake. She couldn't scoot forward to check, because Cedar was practically on top of her, and any movement would wake him. She rolled her eyes. Cedar, the incredibly light sleeper that liked to sprawl out as far as possible as he slept.

From her squashed position, Gray could see dim light filtering into the cave through the wide entrance. It was a few hours after dawn, and Gray struggled to life her head enough to see how high the sun was in the sky. Her efforts futile, she sighed inwardly, and with some struggling, managed to push Cedar off of herself.

She stood up as Cedar woke up, bursting protests and colliding into Storm, who also woke up and sent a jolt of electricity through her pelt in surprise, shocking Cedar for a split second and instantly making him shut up. Spite was already awake and had distanced himself from the two in preparation for the inevitable chaos of waking up.

"Owww..." Said Cedar when he could speak again. "That hurt."

"It's your fault for touching me." Storm replied angrily. "If you had stayed in your spot, you wouldn't have been shocked."

"Well if you hadn't shocked me then-" Cedar began.

"Than you would have stayed touching me." Storm finished. "Conversation over. Let's get moving."

Gray lead the way out of the cave and into the forest, already feeling better.

"Well?" She asked. "Which direction do we take?"

"Remember that nose-thing I told you about yesterday?" Storm began.

"Go ahead. Lead on." Gray said, resigned.

With a smirk of satisfaction, Storm took the lead, guiding the group into the forest.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I've lost her scent..." Storm said, lifting her head up and turning to look at Gray. "And no one has a better nose then yours truly, so we can just wander around aimlessly until I catch it again."

Gray sighed, and Cedar hopped up and down. "Yay it will be an adventure, can I lead?"

"Sure." Gray said._No one could do any better then him, anyway_... she thought to herself.

(Line break)

"Where are you going?" A loud, male voice said. Gray almost jumped out of her fur and turned around. A small Shinx with bright and curious yellow eyes watched her and her team.

"Are your voices broken? Where are you-"

Storm whirled around and dashed forward, stopping right in front of the Shinx. "Is it your business?" She said, pressing her face close to his with a grimace.

"Yep!" He said cheerfully. "Can you please tell me?"

"He doesn't seem like a threat..." she muttered to Gray, then, her voice louder, "We're going to find the Roserade house...home...den...lair...thing."

"Well then you're going the wrong way! In fact it's that way." The shinx turned to glace into a part of the forest where the path was laced with thorns.

"Lovely..." Gray sighed. Storm gave her a glace and then used Thunder, burning the thorns to a crisp.

"WOAH! You're so tough!" The Shinx said in admiration. "I can do that too! Watch, and I'll destroy this flower!" The small blue creature glared at a daisy and closed his eyes in concentration. Small sparks to assemble in front of him , and he struggled in concentration, making them form a small, electric ball that rain into the flower and fizzled out. The flower was slightly burnt but was still mostly green.

"Did you see that? Wasn't it great!"

Storm blinked. "Wow, you're terrible. And Cedar, you're an idiot. I shoulda known you'd just lead us the wrong way!"

Gray growled lowly at Storm. "That was pretty good, Shinx!"

"My names not Shinx! My name's Lightning!" He puffed out his chest. "Why are you going to the Roserades anyway? Some freaky suicide mission?" He shivered and closed his eyes. "My sister had been wandering around late at night and she got badly poisoned because she wandered into their territory. Some Human cubs healed her with their stuff that somehow heals incredibly, but otherwise she wouldn't have made it." He opened his eyes again.

"I...and my friends here...are all from a colony of Eevee. A young one, in fact, Storm and I's sister, was looking for a fire stone when she got taken by the roselia. We're going to go look for her and get her back."

"Can I come?" Lightning asked. "Pleeeeease? I won't get in the way, I promise!"

"No, you're so small that we might trip on you!" Storm said. "Plus, you're weak."

"I wasn't really trying then! Looooook!" He said and summoned another ball of electricity. He aimed it towards a tree but it swerved and hit Storm instead.

"Oh no, are you alright?" Lightning said, rushing over. Storm sighed, annoyed.

"Of course, remember, I'm an electric type!"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Storm hissed and turned away. Gray approached Lightning. "We're always looking for more people to help. Sure, you can join."

"Awesome!" Lightning said happily. Cedar grinned and jumped over. "Yay a new friend!"

"Let's go," Storm sighed and led the way down the path, towards the sun.


End file.
